Zip ties and other flexible synthetic cords and adhesive tapes have been used to fasten together loose items for many decades. Most fastening cords hold items together with knots and friction. Zip ties implement a one-way looped ratchet at one end of a length of cord, through which the other end may be inserted and, due to sloped teeth along the length of the cord interfacing with the ratchet, tightened and locked in place. In general, adhesive tapes are flatter along their length than synthetic cords, and often include an adhesive on at least one side. As a result, tape is well-suited for jobs binding flat, smooth items.
It should be understood that the disclosures in this application related to the background of the invention in, but not limited to, this section titled “Background,” are to aid readers in comprehending the invention, and do not set forth prior art or other publicly known aspects affecting the application; instead the disclosures in this application related to the background of the invention may comprise details of the inventor's own discoveries, work and work results, including aspects of the present invention. Nothing in the disclosures related to the background of the invention is or should be construed as an admission related to prior art or the work of others prior to the conception or reduction to practice of the present invention.